


Just This One Dance

by thelonelyotakugirl



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: A&E, Love, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyotakugirl/pseuds/thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin's wedding dance may or may not end up to another trip to the A&E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So wrote this from a prompt I found on tumblr. Along the lines someone wanted to read a merthur story similar to the user's cousins wedding dance.
> 
> I think I did justice to it by the thank yous and such from her. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own it.
> 
> Beta: FiggThe3rd

* * *

Merlin gulped. He was nervous. Dammit, he had the right to be nervous. Him being so clumsy and accident prone.

Right now, he hated Arthur because Arthur knew!

But… but it was all surreal as well.

Him in a snazzy white suit in the middle of the dance floor with everyone he loved gathered around him…

And…

And Arthur…

Arthur, in a tuxedo always looking dapper even though he can be a right prat, coming his way and playing in the background was the song they danced to during their first date, albeit, it ended disastrously with Arthur going to A&E.

Merlin apologized profusely to him.

In his thoughts at that time, he may never see this man again.

The only one who didn't snide or judge on his awkwardness and ears. Well, he did comment on the ears but, at least, Arthur said it was lovely.

But here they were now.

Arthur never minding Merlin's endless accident prone tendencies.

Making his way towards him.

Bloody first dance.

Why did it have to be a tradition in weddings?

Arthur takes his hand and puts the other on his hips.

And Merlin is nervous.

He is nervous because this dance might end up in another trip to the A&E.

And how embarrassing would it be to tell others that on their honeymoon night Arthur had to stay in a hospital because he accidentally elbowed Arthur during a turn.

So he wrapped his arms around Arthur, his head resting on the other man's shoulder, and let Arthur sway them.

Be damned the teasing and jest he'd get after this from Will and Gwaine because he wanted this to be perfect for Arthur and he.

"Hmmm… Thought you didn't do sappy shit, Merlin." Arthur teased.

"Shut up, you damned prat." Merlin mumbled in retort.

And Merlin could feel the vibrations of Arthur's laugh that his heart swelled.

So music played on as he and Arthur swayed to its music whilst everyone watched their first dance together as a married couple.

* * *

 


End file.
